


Last Breath

by Depressedonetime



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Bottom Frank Iero, Breathplay, Choking, Face-Fucking, M/M, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedonetime/pseuds/Depressedonetime
Summary: Frank chokes himself a lot on stage, and Gerard wonders if he’d like it in bed.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Last Breath

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sure you can all guess where this came from  
> Frank IWhoreo

The first time it happened, Gerard was barely paying attention. Frank did a lot of weird stuff on stage, stuff that made the techs and his bandmates yell at him. This was different, though. This wasn’t destructive to anyone but himself. 

Gerard’s eyes were glued to Frank as he wrapped the cord of the microphone around his neck. He wanted to reprimand him, unwind the cord and tell him that he could die doing that shit, but his eyes flicked down to his pants, instead, and the bulge pushing against his guitar. 

Gerard had jerked off in his bunk that night with the image of Frank choking himself out with a mic cord in his head. 

The next time, Frank was rubbing himself off against Gerard, grinding against his leg and playing his guitar to the side. Gerard shoved him back, because unlike some people, he didn’t have a guitar to hide an erection. His elbow caught Frank right in the throat. He turned slightly to apologize with his eyes, but Frank’s face was caught in a moan. 

The next hotel night, Gerard confronted him about it. “Choking?”

“Hm?” Frank looked up, calmed down from a shower and the cup of tea he was currently drinking. He was reading on the bed. 

“Don’t  _ hm  _ me. Choking. Are you into it or not?” Gerard sat on the edge of the bed. 

“I’m...I’m not really sure. It’s never something I’ve really tried.”

“Liar. That stunt with the mic you pulled last week? And me fucking elbowing you in the throat?”

Frank looked down at his book, his cheeks noticeably pinker. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Gerard crawled over, kicking off his shoes, and grabbed the book from Frank’s hands. He pressed one hand against Frank’s throat, the stark contrast of his pale skin and Frank’s tattoos making him let out a pleased hum. “You know what happens to liars, Frankie?”

“They- they go to hell?” Frank’s voice was shaky. 

“They get punished,” Gerard whispered. He squeezed Frank’s throat. 

Frank let out a barely there noise, a choked whine. “Gee-”

“Sorry, you don’t like choking.” Gerard sat back. “Guess I-”

“Pin me down and choke me and I’ll do anything you want.”

Gerard smiled. Now he was getting somewhere. “Yeah? What are you gonna let me do?”

“Anything you want, just-” Frank dragged Gerard’s hand back to his neck. 

Gerard pressed his fingers against the sides of his throat, squeezing softly over the artery. “Yeah?”

Frank closed his eyes, nodding. “Yeah.”

Gerard squeezed. He pressed his palm firmly against Frank’s windpipe, just resting, not crushing. 

Frank’s legs kicked, just a bit, jostling Gerard on top of him. “G-Gee-”

“Mm, if you can talk, I’m not squeezing hard enough.” Gerard pressed harder, making Frank squirm under him just the tiniest bit and grab his wrist. “Yeah?”

Frank’s lips parted. His eyes opened, and he looked up at Gerard with a desperate look in his eyes. 

“Look at you, so beautiful.” Gerard pulled away. Frank’s chest heaved as he caught his breath. “You gonna let me fuck you, Frankie? Gonna let me slide my cock down your perfect little throat?”

“Anything,” Frank breathed. “Anything you want, Gerard, please-”

“Yeah?” Gerard unbuttoned his pants and crawled up, straddling Frank’s chest. “Gonna take my cock?”

“Yes, fuck, Gee,” Frank whispered. He grabbed Gerard’s hips and looked up at him. “Fuck my mouth.”

Gerard’s dick twitched. He pushed his boxers and pants down around his thighs, stroking himself a few times until he pushed his cock against Frank’s lips, smearing them with precum. “Open up.”

Frank opened his mouth, his eyes fluttering closed. Gerard’s dick forced his mouth open wider. He hissed when Frank’s teeth scraped against him. “Watch it.”

Frank squeezed Gerard’s thighs as his cock hit the back of his throat. His eyes watered, and he swallowed, looking up at Gerard. 

Gerard made a choked noise. His hand shot out to grab the headboard.  _ “Fuck _ , Frank.”

Frank whimpered under him. Gerard pulled his hips back and slid back into Frank’s throat. “God, feel so good.”

Frank gagged as Gerard’s hips sped up. His hips kicked up, thrusting up against the air. 

“Are you getting off on this?” Gerard asked, panting. “Fuck, you want me to fuck you?”

Frank’s eyes squeezed shut. 

“Yeah?” Gerard pulled out of his mouth. “You need prep, Frankie?”

Frank shook his head. 

Gerard paused. “I should prep you if you’re gonna get fucked.”

“I fucked myself earlier.” Frank’s voice was scratchy. 

“Oh yeah? What did you do?” Gerard stood up to get a bottle of lube from his bag. 

“I-” Frank swallowed. “I fingered myself before we went onstage-”

“In the dressing room?” Gerard’s head whipped toward him. They had been in the same dressing room. 

Frank nodded. “I was thinking about you. What your cock would feel like inside me.”

“That’s so hot,” Gerard muttered. He pulled his clothes off, then climbed on the bed with Frank. He pulled Frank’s shirt off, too, then his pajama shorts. “No underwear?”

“Not to bed.” 

Gerard slicked himself up and spread Frank’s legs. “Ready for me? For my cock?”

“Yeah,” Frank breathed. “Choke me.”

“Be patient.” Gerard pushed into him, groaning at the resistance. He dropped his head into Frank’s neck, biting at the skin. “Fuck, Frankie.”

Frank moaned when he bottomed out. “Gee-”

Gerard’s hand shot up and wrapped around Frank’s throat. “Quiet.”

Frank gasped, or tried to. He was breathless, his lungs burning, his head spinning. Gerard snapped his hips. “Oh, fuck.”

Frank wiggled under Gerard, rutting down on his thrusts, arching his back up. Frank slapped at his hand, so he released his grip and let Frank take a breath. 

“Gee,” Frank gasped. His eyes squeezed shut. “Harder, please-”

Gerard propped himself up and his forearms, watching Frank’s face as he pounded into him. “Look so-  _ fuck,  _ ah- pretty like this, Frankie.”

Frank cried out when Gerard hit his prostate. “Right there, right there, I-”

“Shh.” Gerard kissed him, molding their lips together and silencing Frank. They disconnected, panting against each other’s mouths. Frank reached up, tangling his hands in Gerard’s hair.

“Yeah,” Frank breathed. “I’m close.”

“You’re close?” Gerard asked, lips brushing against Frank’s. Their foreheads were still resting together. “A-ah, me too.”

“Please, please, choke me,” Frank begged. “One more time, please…”

Gerard’s hand wrapped around his throat and he squeezed, hard, for a minute. Frank’s eyes squeezed shut and his mouth opened. Gerard felt hot cum splashing against his stomach, and the feeling of Frank tightening around him sent him over the edge. He moaned against Frank’s neck and came inside him, pulling his hand away from his throat to rest against his inked chest. 

Once he came down from his high, Gerard pulled out. He reached over to the nightstand to wipe Frank up with some tissues. 

Frank looked up at Gerard. “Wow.”

Gerard smiled. “You wanna talk more in the morning?”

Frank nodded, yawning and rubbing his eyes. “Go take a shower.”

“You don’t wanna come with?”

Frank’s eyes cracked open. “Save room.”

Gerard giggled and disappeared into the bathroom. 


End file.
